Something To Believe In
by jml2002
Summary: Lily Jacobs is a completely average girl - she loves her friends, hates tests, and loves the Vampire Diaries. When she finds out vampires are real and her father is Damon Salvatore, she thinks a semester or two at Mystic Falls High School is definitely in order. AU - Rated T because I'm paranoid. NOT ABANDONED, I'M AT CAMP RIGHT NOW
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction so any and all reviews and tips are welcome :) I've kind of had this idea floating in my head for a while and couldn't find anything like it so... here it is:

 **Disclaimer:** No recognizable characters (or plot ideas from the show) are my own. Also, the title is taken from the song from Newsies (the Musical) of the same name.

* * *

The nurse brought the baby over to the bed, handing the infant girl over to the shaking woman lying in the hospital bed.

"My beautiful baby girl... it kills me to know I will never know you and see you become the amazing woman I know you will be." The woman looks over at her friend standing in the corner. "Elijah, you know what you have to do. Just, make sure she has a good life, with a normal family. One where she never has to know the hurt of the supernatural world."

"Although I disagree with you keeping her existence from her father, you have my

word." Elijah tells the dying woman. "Goodbye Sarah. You do not deserve what life has sent your way." With that, Elijah took the baby from the woman – Sarah – and looked into the nurse's eyes. _You will forget what you just saw. Neither the mother nor baby in this room survived childbirth. You already took care of the baby._

The nurse nodded at Elijah and he left the room, searching for parents he could change the lives of. He enters one room; wearing a lab coat he swiped from the hospital, and sees a man and a woman crying. He checks the report on the table and sees their child is in surgery, but the odds of survival are low. Elijah clears his throat and makes himself apparent to the couple. _Your baby survived surgery and you should be able to leave in 24 hours._

He repeats a version of this message to the nurses and doctors who come in to check on the parents to give them the (no longer true) bad news that their daughter did not survive. The family is ecstatic and Elijah takes leave. He has done his part in making sure the baby has a good life, but it is time for him to get back to his own.

* * *

 _15 years later_

"Lily! Lily! Earth to Lily, can you even hear me?" Annabelle Chow, my best friend, pulls me back to earth from a rather pleasant daydream. "I asked if you if we're sleeping at my house or yours tonight?"

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm in another air space today. And how about mine? My mom doesn't get home until late tonight." Annabelle and I have had a 'school is over' sleepover tradition since the summer after seventh grade. Annabelle and I met in homeroom in sixth grade, and although we've only been friends since middle school, it feels like we've known each other forever.

"We can watch more TVD!" TVD, or The Vampire Diaries, is a show Annabelle and I are absolutely obsessed with. We haven't been very fast at watching it though, because we only watch it together.

"I'm looking forward to it!" Annabelle smiles and goes back to watching the clock as the minutes ticked by until the end of our last day of freshman year. "By the way, what are you doing for your 15th birthday? You normally do something in June or September."

"That's the issue with August birthdays. It's looking like more of a September year, seeing as I haven't planned anything yet."

"Well, you know I'm always up for a pool party." She laughs and tosses her jet-black hair over her shoulder. I'm confused for a second, because Annabelle _never_ plays with her hair, unless she's flirting. I glance over my shoulder and see Jack Forester smiling at her and turn back.

"Anna! He totally likes you."

"You think? I mean I've known him forever and we always get along but we haven't _really_ talked or anything and it's summer so is there even really a point?" Annabelle rambles on and I shake my head, laughing at her.

"Wow, you must really like him. And who cares if it's summer? Summer is the best time because there are no restrictions – no school, no homework, and if it doesn't work out, no one knows." I try to reason.

"I suppose so, I guess I'll talk to him later." Annabelle goes back to pretending to listen to our teacher tell us about summer reading. The bell rings and she stands up and starts walking to the door, but I pull her back and point at Jack.

"Go."

* * *

 _Damon's POV_

 _Ding-dong._ I open my eyes, drowsy and tired. I glance at the clock – it's 9:30 AM – and wonder who the hell is at my door. It can't be Stefan, he and Elena graduated and went to college in New York. Plus, Stefan has a key. Barbie is in New Orleans with Klaus (of all people), which pretty much leaves Alaric, who isn't dumb enough to show up this early in the morning. I get out of bed and throw a t-shirt and a pair of sweats on and head downstairs, trying to remember if I had plans today. I'm only half paying attention as I'm think while opening the door, and I look up to find none other then Elijah Mikaelson at my door.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2:**

 **AN:** Hi, thanks to everyone who read and favorite the story, it's really appreciated! Reviews are always welcome :)

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own any recognizable characters or plot lines or songs, etc.

* * *

Damon's POV:

"Elijah?" I ask. "What do you want?" I realize I may sound harsh, but I just woke up and have no interest talking to the original vampire standing in front of me.

"Damon, I recently came across some information I believe you would be interested in." Elijah said calmly, ignoring Damon's curt tone.

"I really don't know what information you could possibly have that would interest me. If Barbie is in danger, go Stefan and Elena are in New York right now, although Alaric is here, so you could go find him." I remark, walking to the kitchen to make myself a cup of blood. "Want anything?" I add to Elijah, who has followed me into the house. I really need to get someone to own this place so vamps can't just walk in.

"Do you remember a werewolf name Sarah Peters, you probably met her a little less then 16 years ago?"

"I didn't even really know werewolves were a real thing until Mason Lockwood, so I'm going to go with no." He studied my face, searching for a sign that I was lying.

"Well then, do you remember a woman named Sarah Peters? She was a brunette, about average height, you probably would have met her in or near New Orleans." I haven't been to New Orleans in almost 16 years… and I do remember getting a little bit drunk… and pretty much nothing else about that night.

"I can remember getting too drunk in New Orleans almost 16 years ago, and I suppose it was possible I met this woman, and I'm guessing we did more then just meet." Elijah flinched a little at this description; this woman seems to be of some importance to him, like a close acquaintance or friend.

"You did indeed, and she ended up with child. The child was born perfectly healthy, but Sarah died an hour after giving birth. The girl is now with another family in Maryland."

"How is that even possible? I'm a vampire, I can't have children, and even if it is true, why are you only telling me now?" I'm a dad? How does that work? It's a girl… I have a daughter. Will she want me as part of her life? Does she know she may not be human?

"Sarah was a werewolf, but I'm still not sure how it happened. As for the second question, I recently acquired some of Sarah's old journals, and was able to figure out from those that you were the father. She refused to tell me, she said she wanted to keep you out of the picture." Elijah looks at his feet and then back at me, almost avoiding

"Wait… you said she is with a family in Maryland. Do you know where she is?" A burning desire to see the girl I helped create and learn everything I can about her becomes apparent in my stomach. I have to see her.

"Yes. I would appreciate you not just barging in and ruining her life, but of course, that is up to your discretion. Her name is Lily Jacobs and she goes to Bethesda-Chevy Chase high school in Bethesda, Maryland." Elijah picks up the briefcase I didn't realize he had and starts walking towards the door. "I must go, I have business to attend to in New Orleans."

"Tell Barbie I say hello."

"I shall. Goodbye, Damon." I watch him leave as I pull out my cell phone and dial a very familiar number.

"Alaric, I'm going to go out of town for a while. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone."

"What? Damon, you know you may not be able to come back…" The stress in Alaric's voice is prevalent despite him trying to hide it. Of course I know I may not be able to come back, if I'm gone too long the town will notice that I don't look older, but I have to go.

"I know Alaric. I'll try to be gone for as short a time as possible, okay."

"Typical Damon," I hear Alaric whisper under his breath, "Can I ask why you feel the need for a sudden departure? You're being awfully mysterious."

"I just need some time… away. I'll talk to you soon, bye Ric." I quickly answer and hang up the phone before he can ask me any more questions. I stuff some clothes and things I'll need into a suitcase and head to my car. It's a pretty long drive to Bethesda, Maryland.

* * *

 _Lily's POV_

School has been out for a week, and Annabelle has ditched me for Jack Forester. Again. So instead of going to the pool or doing my nails with my best friend, I'm sitting on the couch, eating frosted flakes out of the box, and watching Sesame Street because nothing else is on.

Humming the tune to the Sesame Street theme song, I head upstairs to get dressed. I go to my dresser and pull out a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. As I put the clothes on, I start humming.

"Sunny day, sweeping the, clouds away…" I giggle to myself. I haven't sung in a long time – I love doing it, but I'm not that great. My younger brother, Zach, always yells at me when I start singing, but he's at basketball camp. I walk back downstairs and plug the microphone into the Wii and put the Broadway karaoke disc in. I pick Don't Rain On My Parade from Funny Girl on, because it's such a fun song.

"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter, life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade." I belt out the words to the song I know by heart. As I continue through the song, I lose track of the world around me. "Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna - rain on my parade!" I finish singing to the applause of Annabelle, who must have slipped in while I was in my own world.

"Your mom, uh, forgot to lock the door, so I let myself in."

"It's fine." I remark, my cheeks red with embarrassment. "I thought you'd be with Jack right now."

"You're my best friend, remember? I wasn't going to abandon you this whole summer."

We both start laughing and I feel myself let go of the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Want to paint our nails and watch some more TVD? I can't believe Klaus has no idea Elena is alive."

"I know! If Stefan turns his humanity off I'm going to cry." She turns on the TV and I go to get the nail polish, feeling much better about the summer ahead of me.

* * *

So, what'd you guys think? This chapter is a little bit longer because I'm starting to get more into the groove of the story. Future chapters should be longer, and I plan on having a more regular posting schedule once I get the story up and running. Thanks for reading, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Ok, I'm so sorry this took so long. I had planned to get it out on Tuesday, but I had an essay due, so I spent all of my time writing that. I have more notes but I will put them at the bottom. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I only own the plot and OC.

* * *

 _Damon's POV_

I've been wandering around Bethesda looking for a place to stay for a while now, but there are not nearly as many foreclosed houses as one would like. I end up compelling a stranger into getting a two-bed hotel room instead of one and to share it with me. It's not a long-term solution, but it will have to do.

I make my way to the high school Elijah said she'd be at. The only problem is that it's summer break and there are no students around. I have no clue what to do. It's only now I realize I've driven all this way without a plan. How do I find her? She's one of thousands of faces and I have no clue what the hell she looks like. I head back to the hotel and grab the appearance masking charm I had forgotten – the one Bonnie made. After Katherine used our lives to make a book series turned hit TV show, it became hard to go anywhere without people asking questions. Bonnie cast a spell on Mystic Falls so that the people there wouldn't question the connection, but going out to the rest of the world now requires a disguise.

I wander around downtown Bethesda for a while, getting a snow cone from a stand on a street corner. I start walking back to the hotel when a girl's face caught my eye. The girl's light brown hair – seemingly identical to Stefan's – is what really caught my eye in the first place. I know the color of that hair pretty well, having known Stefan for over a century and a half.

She's laughing with another girl, and I walk a little closer to get a better look. Her face is identical to one I had almost forgotten - my mother, Lillian. Holy shit. This had to be her, my daughter. Unless my mother was somehow back from the dead and 15 years old. I watch Lily go into the Barnes & Nobles and wait a few seconds before going in after her. She walks to the teen section and starts going through the dystopian novels. Ha. If only she knew her life might as well have been a dystopian novel.

The other girl grabs a book off the shelf and scans the back of it.

"Have you read the books? I mean I know we watch the show together, but I haven't decided if I want to read the books too. Also, Kara spoiled it for me." I try to get a better look at the book she's holding, but I'm worried I'll look too much like a stalker.

"Yeah well, siblings do that sometimes. Stefan and Elena end up together though in the books right? They definitely deserve it. Stefan does so much for the people he cares about in the show. I can't believe he drank all that blood to save Damon!" Lily says excitedly.

Really? She's watching The Vampire Diaries? It's days like these I want to stake Katherine more then ever (which is a lot considering she's the reason I wasted 150 years of my existence). My own daughter doesn't want Elena and me to end up together. Well, we already didn't end up together, but it wouldn't hurt if she wanted it.

"Ow." I mutter to myself and feel the concealment charm Bonnie made me start to burn from overuse, so I take it off and put it in my pocket. It really doesn't feel like the universe is on my side today.

Lily and her friend decide not to buy the book and walk back to one of their houses. I follow from far away, trying to keep my distance. I listen to some of their conversation – the other girl's name is Annabelle, Lily has a younger brother named Zach and an older brother named Alex, she loves to read. Eventually they get to a house and Lily pulls out a key and lets herself in. Before I can decide what to do next, I hear footsteps behind me and the voice of a very familiar blonde calls out to me.

"Damon Salvatore, why are you stalking a poor girl? Are you a pedophile now? You need a leash and a collar." I smirk a little and turn around.

"Hey Barbie, I thought I was the one who made dog jokes about your boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend. Tyler is my ex-boyfriend." Well, that's new.

* * *

 _Lily's POV_

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No." Annabelle is crying as we watch Elena lean her head back against the wall separating her from Stefan in what seems to be her final moments. "No."

"Annabelle, shhhhh. If you don't stop talking I'm going to turn it off." I grab another hand of the popcorn that we had bought from Giant that morning. It had been a fun day. We walked to Bethesda and hung out, went to some different stores, and it was really nice out. I had the feeling I was being followed the whole day but there was never anyone there when I looked. I'm guessing watching TVD is making me paranoid.

After the episode Annabelle went home, and I, feeling thoroughly full from the popcorn I had consumed, went up to bed. As I got ready, I still felt like someone was watching me so I went around the house and checked all the locks on the doors and windows and closed all the blinds. Feeling satisfied with my safety, I put my music on shuffle and started singing along at the top of my lungs.

A few songs later, my cell phone ringing interrupts me. I check the caller ID and see that it's my mom. Ugh. I debate against hanging up but decide to press the answer button.

"Hey Mom, what's up?"

"I just wanted to check in with you. I'm coming home late again and your father is still on his business trip until Thursday… Everything's good?"

"Everything is fine, Mom. I'm going to bed soon and I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. Pancakes?"

"Sounds great Mom. I love you."

"Love you too." I hang up the phone and fall back on my bed. I'm so tired, the second my eyes close, I'm out like a light.

In what feels like seconds, but is actually hours, I open my eyes again and smell pancakes cooking downstairs. I follow the smell to the kitchen where my mother has a stack of pancakes ready for me to consume.  
"Thanks Mom," I say as I lather my pancakes with butter and syrup and stuff them in my face. She laughs and sips her coffee, already dressed for work. "Anything big today?" My mom is the CEO of an Internet security company. It keeps her really busy, but she's pretty good at finding time for family.

"Not really, one meeting with an old client and a few phone calls." She smiles and checks her watch. "I have to get going. Can you run the dishwasher?" I nod. "Thanks. I love you!" She grabs her stuff and heads out the door.

"Have a great day, I love you too!" I call out after her. I hear her get in her car and drive away, and think about the day ahead of me.

* * *

 **AN:** Hi everyone! Once again, I'm so sorry this took way longer then expected, but it is a longer chapter! One thing I wanted to clarify before the rest of the story is where this story is canon and where it deviates. This story pretty much goes AU after the season 3 finale. Elena is a vampire but Stelena is still together, Caroline doesn't have children, Lillian is not a vampire, etc. It takes place a little while after season 3, but it's only canon until then. In terms of TO I haven't decided how AU it is. I don't really watch the show but I do want **{{spoiler for TO}}** Klaus to have Hope because their relationship is so cute ah. **{{end of spoiler}}** I just wanted to clarify that, if anyone has questions leave a review or PM me.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: only Damon's POV in this chapter, so lines represent time jumps, which should be pretty self evident in the chapter. I will explain why this is so late at the end, but for now, happy reading :) Also, there's a little bit of foul language in this chapter, not much considering it is rated T, but I'm cautious.  
Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO or anything recognizable from either. **

* * *

_Damon's POV_

 **"** You broke up with Tyler?" I ask in disbelief. Caroline nods curtly. "About damn time. You okay?"

"He cheated on me. Tyler thought I was cheating on him with Klaus, so he cheated on me. Klaus, of all people! As if that gives him the right to cheat on me anyway. Why did I date him in the first place? He is nothing but a self-centered masochistic pig!" She huffs and sits on a nearby tree stump. "Whatever, that's not the most important thing right now. Why are you following a 14 year old around like some creepy stalker?"

"That's a long, complicated story that I'm honestly surprised Elijah didn't tell you." Caroline glares at me and waves her hand around, indicating I should continue talking. "I'm swearing you to secrecy Barbie. If you tell a single soul about this – not Stefan, not Elena, not even Alaric – I will find you and make you regret ever crossing me."

"Wow, okay Damon. I promise." She laughs a little and I take a deep breath to keep from knocking her out and avoiding the whole situation.

"The girl, Lily, she's my… my daughter." I stare at Caroline, watching her expression go from shocked, to disbelieving, to blank.

"You have a daughter. You, Damon Salvatore, vampire, womanizer extraordinaire, somehow have a daughter?" It's my turn to nod, not sure of what to say. "How?"

"Apparently I impregnated a werewolf fourteen years ago, and she happened to be a good friend of Elijah. He only figured out I was the father pretty recently, and I tracked her down and have been, as you so eloquently put it, creepily stalking her ever since."

"Oh my god! This is so exciting! Are you going to tell her who you are? Does she have any signs of being a werewolf? Or a vampire? How does that even work? I mean she has to have extremely supernatural blood, but she can't be a vampire, and she'd have to kill someone to be a werewolf right? Or do the two cancel each other out?"

"Calm down Barbie. I don't know, okay. I don't know anything about any supernatural abilities she may or may not have. I just planned on watching her for awhile and then deciding on if I wanted to tell her or not."

"Let me help. Please!"

"No."

"You can't stop me."

"Fine. But you stick by my rules, and no interacting with her _at all_." I stress the last two words, hoping to get my point across.

"Okay!"

I can already tell I'm going to regret this.

* * *

As the days go on, I fall more and more in love with my daughter. Her laugh, her smile, her yawn. I want to hold her when she's sad and be the person who makes her laugh. Caroline tells me I should confront her and talk to her. Caroline also loves her and she's already made me promise to let her be considered an aunt. I tell Caroline it's not her place to tell me what I should and shouldn't do.

Yet, the more I watch the more I want to. It's almost August and I've spent my summer dodging Stefan's calls and watching my daughter have fun. I need to tell her but I'm worried she'll reject me or not believe me or something

"Just tell her. You've been creepily watching her forever." Caroline whines while stretched out on a chair by Lily's local pool.

"Shut up Caroline. I'm scared, okay? I'm not used to actually caring about my actions. I act without thinking and I like it that way. I'm not used to watching every step I take and questioning it to make sure it's the best step I could take. I haven't felt like this since…" Caroline watches me questioningly until it clicks in her head what I was about to say.

"Since Elena. Right?" I nod solemnly. "You really care about Lily. You know that means you're probably ready to tell her? You care enough that you're worried about messing it up. That's how a dad should be. I mean, not that either one of us has experience with a good dad, but you know what I mean. At least that's what I see when I think about a good dad. Alaric was a good dad, for Jeremy and Elena, and he cares about them. Well, Ric cares about all of us, I guess." She stops for a breath and I can see her silently berating herself for going off on a tangent. "Anyway, what I mean is her answer won't be different today then it is tomorrow or a week ago. It matters how ready you are to tell her, and you're ready. I promise." I take a deep breath and stare at the sky for what feels like forever.

"Okay."

"Okay? As in yes? You'll tell her? Yay!" I roll my eyes at her, gather my stuff, and walk to the car. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the hotel. I have to look half way decent before I meet my daughter." I walk away, not wanting her to see the smile on my face in anticipation.

* * *

I'm dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, my signature, and I'm pacing back and forth on the sidewalk, waiting for Lily to come home. She had gone out with friends and told her mom she would be home around 8:00 PM, and her mom said no one would be home until 10:00. It's currently 7:45. 'Hi Lily. Can we talk?' That sounds stalkerish. 'Excuse me, are you Lily Jacobs? I'm your birth father.' That's better. I repeat it in my head a few times, making sure I have it down. It's not that complicated, you can do this.

 _Doo – doo – doo – doo_

My phone rings and I check the caller ID. Stefan. I know I can't avoid him forever; I might as well take the call and use it to distract me from my nerves.

"Hey Stefan."

"Damon. Where are you? You haven't been answering my calls and Ric says you left Mystic Falls and didn't tell him where you are. What's up?!"

"Not much. You know me, Stefan, I just needed a break from Mystic Falls. Besides, it's no big deal, Caroline's here with me."

"Caroline is there? How'd she find you?"

"Oh look, I have to go. Talk to you soon. Bye Stefan."

"Damon wait." I turn the phone off, cutting him off before he can ask me where I am again. I only have to wait a few more minutes before Lily gets dropped off by one of her friend's parents. Before she can walk inside I call her name.

"Lily? Excuse me, are you Lily Jacobs? I'm Damon, and, um, I'm your birth father…" Lily turns around and looks me up and down, a thoroughly confused expression on her face.

"What the hell? I know who my parents are. How the hell do you even know who I am?" She starts to walk away but I call out after her.

"Lily, please, wait, let me explain. This is going to sound shocking, but I'm a vampire, and your parents were compelled to believe you are their daughter." She turns around and starts slowly backing away.

"You're crazy. I'm going inside, please don't follow me." She continues backing away and I flash in front of her, using my vampire speed.

"Oh my gosh. Ohmygoshyoureactuallyavampireohmygosh." Her words string together and so I put my hand on her shoulder, trying not to react when she flinches slightly.

"Hey. Calm down, let me explain. Do you want to sit down and talk?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course…" She walks into the house, expecting me to follow.

"Lily? You need to invite me in."

"Oh yeah, of course, sorry, you can come in, I guess." She's silent after that and she seems to be berating herself for not remembering to invite me in, as if she should have although she's never met a vampire before. I sit down next to her at her kitchen counter and take a deep breath.

"As I told you earlier, I'm your birth father. I understand you're probably wondering how that works, me being a vampire and all, and I can't tell you that I know how. I would ask your mom if there is something special about her, but she died giving birth to you. I don't know much about her, honestly she was a one-night stand, and our species don't get along very well so we parted after that. She was a werewolf, by the way. Anyway, she was friends with this vampire, Elijah, who happens to be the brother of a person who is in love with my friend, but I'll get to that later. After you were born, before your mother died, she told Elijah that she wanted you to have a normal life, so Elijah found a family in the hospital who's child had died shortly after birth, but compelled them to believe the child had lived and the child was you. You know the rest. Also, your birth mom refused to tell Elijah who the father was, and he only figured it out recently, so here I am." I take a deep breath, watching the gears turn in her head as she tries to figure something out.

"Wait, Elijah, as in Elijah Mikaelson? As in, the Vampire Diaries?"

"Yeah, the show is based off real events. Well, the first three seasons are. Katherine took our story and made millions off of it." I wait for her to come to the next realization, when she realizes who I am.

"So, you're Damon Salvatore, then. My dad is Damon Salvatore. Oh my gosh. I have so many questions." I laugh a little at her enthusiasm.

"Ask away."

"How did you find me?"

"Elijah. That's all I know. I think he's kept tabs on you for a while."

"What other supernatural creatures are there?"

"Vampires, werewolves, witches, doppelgangers, hybrids, you know, the usual."

"Where is everyone else? I mean, is Mystic Falls a real place?"

"Yeah, Mystic Falls is real. Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, and I still live there. Stefan and Elena are in New York, at college. Caroline and Tyler went to New Orleans with Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah, and life is relatively quiet right now."

"Okay. What's your favorite color?"

* * *

Lily asks me what feels like a million more questions that night, and when her mom gets home two hours later, I leave her to her thoughts. We talk a few more times that week and I begin to get to know her much better. It's been a week since I told her who I was and we're currently sitting in my hotel room, eating ice cream and talking about Mystic Falls.

"So, why doesn't anyone ever ask about Zach, like how do you have a relative, didn't your line end with you guys, or I guess, me?"

"My father had an affair that resulted with a family line that eventually ended with Zach." It came out more bitter then I had intended it to, but the topic of my father was still a sore subject, even after all this time. Lily sat thinking for a second and seemed like she was about to ask another question when there was a knock on the door.

"Damon? Open up, I know you're in there." Caroline's bubbly but annoyed voice shouted from the other side of the door.

"One second, Care." I smile at Lily and roll my eyes at Caroline while I walk to open the door. I open it a bit, but I'm standing in the doorframe so that Caroline can't see anything behind me. "Caroline, Lily is here."

"Really? Can I meet her?" Any trace of whatever she had been meaning to ask me (or, more likely, tell me) was wiped from her memory at the mention of Lily.

"Yeah, I guess. Let me ask her first…" I lean back and turn my head towards the couch in the hotel room. "Hey Lil, want to meet Caroline?" Lily's eyes light up and she nods, so I let Caroline in.

"Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes, it's so great to meet you!"

"Hi, I'm Lily, it's great to me you too." Caroline eyes the vervain bracelet I had given Lily the second time we had talked. Her eyes lift up to me, asking if she knows. I nod slightly, noticing that Lily was watching the whole exchange with interest.

"I know, about vampires, if you're wondering. It was really surprising, I mean, I watched the Vampire Diaries which is about all of you but it was all entertainment, I never thought it was real." I flinch a little at the mention of the show, but Caroline seems to do the opposite. Rather then be embarrassed by it, Caroline embraced it and finds it extremely funny when she meets people who watched it. Her favorite question to ask is usually who the person ships Elena with, but her recent break up with Tyler is likely causing her not to think about relationships at all.

"Really?" Caroline snorts. "I find the show hilarious. It reminds me how much of a bitch I was before I became a vampire. After season 3 the show isn't reality anymore, but it still pisses Tyler off because of how they portray him." Her face sobers a little at the mention of Tyler.

"Honestly, you were my favorite non-Original character." Caroline smiles at this and sticks her tongue out to me.

"Ha. Even your own daughter likes me better then you." She pauses for a second as if considering something, then jumps a little. "Let's go out to dinner. Come on Damon, it'll be fun."

"We just had ice cream," I point out.

"Have some fun. Right Lily?" Lily smiles and laughs, my favorite sound. God, I'm a sap now.

"Let's go!"

* * *

 **Okay, hope you enjoyed. I have finals coming up next week so I've been studying for those, and a girl I know died a week ago, which also contributed to me not having this up. I will try to update at least once more before I go to sleep away camp, but I can't promise more then one update, sorry. One more thing – I have never mentioned this before, but I do not have a beta reader so all editing is done by yours truly. If anyone is interested in beta'ing my work, please let me know! See you next time!**


End file.
